The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
Within a virtualized service provider environment, multiple computing instances, data store objects, and other virtualized objects may exist. These various instances and objects may be organized into private networks and subnetworks and into groups that share certain security characteristics. These instances and objects may interact with one another within the virtualized service provider environment in various ways depending on how the service provider environment is designed.
A virtualized computing environment may be made available to a customer (e.g., a person or a business) through a service provider that provides virtualization technologies for computing resources. The customer may have a customer account with the service provider and may have a customer environment associated with the customer account. The customer (e.g., the customer's agents, who may have multiple sub-accounts associated with the customer account) may be able to create, organize, and modify the customer environment to meet the customer's needs. The customer may, for example, launch virtual computing resources (e.g., computing instances, data store instances, or applications) within the customer environment.